The present invention relates to a simply constructed hand truck with a load supporting member and a platform.
With respect to the prior art, a hand truck provided with a forwardly protruding platform, a pair of wheels beneath the platform, and a handle is known. When such a conventional cart or truck is used, the operator is required to adjust the inclination of the platform and the height of the handle according to the weight or size or shape of the load and to the height of the operator, without any particular adjusting means, in order to provide for a stable transportation of loads.